In prior-art storage subsystems, volumes used as storage areas adopting RAID (Redundant Arrays of Independent (Inexpensive) Disks) technique are provided to host computers using multiple hard disk drives as storage resources. In prior-art storage systems, processor packages are multiplexed to enhance access efficiency, and multiple processors are loaded in each processor package. The operations of the multiple processors are controlled via internal control information.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an art for improving the access efficiency. The disclosed technique provides ownership for accessing the respective storage resources to each processor package, based on which access competition and access arbitration among processor packages can be reduced. Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses an art for dynamically changing the processing target based on the load of each processor package to realize load distribution, to thereby improve the processing performance.